


Subjugation

by ichiharu23



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiharu23/pseuds/ichiharu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(request) [Nobunaga/Ieyasu, very small Mitsuie at the back] After Nobunaga is resurrected, he goes to Mikatagahara to capture Ieyasu and keep him as his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjugation

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another unfilled request from LJ’s Basara kink meme from 4 years ago. I am charmed, so I wrote.
> 
> The request:  
> [Nobunaga/Ieyasu] After Nobunaga is resurrected, he goes to Mikatagahara to capture Ieyasu and keep him as his pet. Bonus: Mitsunari is NOT happy about this.

 

“Ghh–…”

A protesting groan. The smell of blood and the rattle of chains as Nobunaga forcefully yanked the lord of Mikawa closer to him by the collar around his neck. Ieyasu fell over at his feet, staining the tatami mat of Hamamatsu Castle, his own castle, red. His wrists bound in front of him, he gritted his teeth and held back the pain coursing through his naked body, constantly tormented by the fresh wounds he had just received from their recent battle. Nobunaga laughed.

“Oh, Itotake… Fragile… Broken… Powerless… Rounds this world had spun, yet changed have you not. You remained the weak child once known to me. How you had served a pleasant welcome for my return. Fuhahahaha…!!” The Demon King mocked him, placing a foot on the boy’s head and grinding down with his heel, making a point of who was in control as he enjoyed the other’s writhing under him.

After his resurrection, Nobunaga had immediately gotten himself rid of Mitsuhide, that insane vassal who thought that he could defeat him again, and gone back to his quest of taking over the country. But as the monotony of only seeing things easily get crushed under his newfound power started to get to him, he began wishing for some sort of entertainment.

Nou… Ranmaru… Unfortunately, the two who were supposed to fill that role had not been brought back with him. So he had looked elsewhere for a replacement. At that moment, an old acquaintance had caught his eye, spelling bad fortune for his entire country as the Demon King smirked darkly, heading to claim everything that he wanted.

“Of all the people who were with the Oda, _you_ being the last survivor… The Heavens never fail to surprise me,” he commented, seating himself to study his former hostage and ally.

“Nobunaga-kou… You’re not supposed to be here. And this country… It’s not meant to be destroyed. They won’t let you…”

Despite his helpless situation, Ieyasu glared up at him, only serving to earn him a hard slap across the face. Nobunaga then grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to his knees so they were face to face. The young lord hissed in pain as blood trickled out of the newly torn cut across his cheek.

“You might want to be careful, boy! In my grasp laid your men whom you had begged so hard to spare. A death at every instance you displease me would be a pleasing show to watch,” he spat, “Beg for forgiveness!”

Ieyasu cracked open an eye, letting the tears caused by him squeezing his eyes too tightly flow freely down his cheek. The glare and sharpness remained in his gaze for awhile before thoughts of Tadakatsu, Tadatsugu, and the rest of his men came flooding back, and he knew better than to retaliate. His eyes softened without the troubled look leaving his face.

“F-Forgive me…,” he forced himself to say, avoiding eye contact. Nobunaga’s other hand grabbed him firmly by the throat and clenched down painfully, forcing him to look back.

“P- Please–!! Agh..! Sorry for what I said… Please don’t hurt… my people!” He asked again from between chokes. The Demon King let him go and he crumpled back down onto the tatami floor, gasping for breath as angry red marks made themselves clear along his neck. Ieyasu curled up miserably as Nobunaga gave him another mocking laugh.

“Hahaha, very well,” the Demon King replied, studying the other’s sweat-covered, naked body.

Young, healthy, well-built… Bare, toned chest heaving lightly added with the helpless look on that child-like face… If anything had changed since the last time Nobunaga saw him, that had. To say the least, Ieyasu had grown up to look quite… delicious. He licked his lips before forcefully dragging the other to sit on his lap and lean against him.

“Wait–… Nobunaga…kou…?” Ieyasu looked up at him, confused eyes searching for an answer. He shuddered when the Demon King suddenly ran a hand down the length of his body, his palm taking in the details of his curves.

“Itotake… How beautifully you had grown. A great pet you would make…”

“Huh…?” Ieyasu thought that he heard him wrong. “Nobunaga… kou…?” Nobunaga’s fingers dug into his thigh, forcing out a gasp.

“As a pet, you shall address me as ‘Master’,” he ordered earnestly, “And to my every command you shall comply!”

“Yes… Master…,” Ieyasu replied meekly. The word felt strange on his tongue and every bit of him wanted to throw up and scream, but he didn’t have to be told twice about the consequences of fighting back.

“Good boy,” Nobunaga chuckled, caressing the young lord’s hair as he shuddered, his touch hauntingly loving. He leaned in and licked the blood off Ieyasu’s cheek, his teeth grazing against the torn skin. The Demon King breathed into the young man’s ear.

“ _Now please me._ ”

“…Eh?” Ieyasu looked up at him again wide-eyed, half disbelievingly.

As if to affirm what he meant, Nobunaga went ahead to undo the latches of the armor around his waist, taking them off and doing away with the ropes of the pants beneath it as well.

“You know what to do. Do it well and I might reward you.”

Ieyasu wasn’t even sure that the ‘reward’ would be something that he wanted, but he had no choice. So he shifted off of Nobunaga’s lap and began to continue doing away with his pants and fundoshi, revealing the Demon King’s slight erection.

 _‘Of all the things he could ask for, why this?!’_ Cursing mentally, he reached out to take the cock in his hand and rub slowly. As he was doing it, a blush slowly crept to his cheek.

_‘Nobunaga-kou’s–… Kippoushi nii-sama’s–…’_

However twisted Nobunaga was, when Ieyasu was younger and was held hostage at Owari, the strong and carefree Nobunaga had become a sort of elder brother figure to him. He looked up to him, he respected him, and he loved him. He had always wondered why the Demon King had to turn out this way. Even so, his respect for him had never faltered. Never until now, where he began to doubt those old feelings…

_‘Nobunaga-kou… What happened to you…?’_

His hesitation and inexperience caused him to fumble at what he was doing. Nobunaga smacked him across the face again, leaving a bruise on his cheek.

“What are you doing?! Even Maru had more skills!” the Demon King snarled. How he missed his old pet.

“Sorry…,” Ieyasu apologized, trying to concentrate again. But Nobunaga grabbed his hair and yanked his head downwards.

“The mouth,” he ordered, letting go of him.

“………”

Still quite hesitantly, Ieyasu leaned in, kissing and sucking along the length of the now fully erect cock, before trying to take it into his mouth. Unused to the action, he moved slowly and tentatively, trying to take in more as he went. Nobunaga only grew impatient.

“……!!”

Ieyasu let out a surprised whimper as the sides of his head were suddenly grabbed, and the Demon King shoved himself entirely into him.

“Hmph… Itotake… You’re just about useless at this, aren’t you? You have much to learn…,” Nobunaga growled disappointedly at him as he began to roughly move in and out of the boy’s mouth, finally climaxing deep in his throat. Ieyasu choked.

“Swallow it! All of it!” Nobunaga commanded as he pulled out of him.

The young lord tried, only to choke and cough everything back out. Nobunaga beat him again and Ieyasu fell down to his side crying and shivering, the cum leaking out of the corner of his mouth onto the floor. The reality of how powerless he was in this situation finally came to hit him full force.

“Hmph, you have a pleasing mouth,” Nobunaga said, standing up, “But more training and discipline seem to be necessary before it could be put to good use…”

He walked over to one of the room’s sliding doors, opening it to reveal an adjoining room with several of Ieyasu’s men tied up on the floor, and the revived Oda men guarding them with weapons in their hands. A look of terror struck their faces when they saw their general.

“Ieyasu!” Tadatsugu shouted worriedly from amongst the crowd.

“Ta-… Tadatsugu… Everyone…,” Ieyasu coughed out when he saw them. Nobunaga walked over and sat down behind him, taking off his gauntlet and glove.

“As punishment for your bad performance, they are going to watch what I’m about to do to you,” the Demon King smirked, inserting a finger into the young lord’s rear without warning, drawing out a shocked yelp.

“Oda-dono! Don’t touch him! I-Ieyasu!” Tadatsugu shouted from across the room, struggling against his ropes.

“Ieyasu-sama!” The rest of the men followed, everyone trying to stand up simultaneously. The guards forced them back down with their spears.

“Aah…!”

Nobunaga continued to twist his finger inside the young lord without a care, causing him to tighten and twist uncomfortably in his hand. The thought of his men watching him burned Ieyasu from the inside, his erection standing up shamefully as he curled up and attempted to hide it in vain.

“No-Nobunaga-kou…! This is too much…! Please stop–… Ah!”

Nobunaga only pushed in another finger, pulling in and out forcefully as he glared at the young man.

“Did I hear that right? A protest?” he threatened. A guard forced Tadatsugu down with a foot, holding the edge of his spear at his throat. Ieyasu gasped, seeing how he was practically teetering on the edge.

“Beg for me, Itotake. Show them how much of a slut you truly are!” Nobunaga laughed at him.

“Ieyasu! Forget about us!” Tadatsugu shouted in revolt, “Don’t give in to him! Ugh!”

The guard next to him began to kick and beat him roughly. Ieyasu watched him worriedly.

“………,” he looked back up at Nobunaga, the Demon King waiting for his answer with a devilish smirk.

_‘Tadatsugu… Tadatsugu, forgive me…’_

“Master…,” he began softly, “I… have been bad and deserve to be punished. So please do whatever you wish to me… I want you…” He closed his eyes, relinquishing everything. Nobunaga laughed victoriously.

“Fuhahahaha! As you wish, Itotake. As you wish,” he replied, grabbing him and repositioning him for all to see, pressing his already hard cock onto Ieyasu’s entrance. Ieyasu bit down hard at his lower lip.

“Ieyasu…! Wh–…”

Tadatsugu’s next words and the world around him became a blur as Nobunaga plunged deeply into him. He then proceeded to thrust in and out of him with a ferocity that caused the younger to arch and scream. Ieyasu threw his head back, feverish moans the only thing escaping his throat as his entire body shuddered in an overpowering ecstasy.

Nobunaga continued to thrust into him mercilessly even long after he came, driving him to climax for the second time as he himself came inside of him, the excess dripping out of his hole. His body limped from exhaustion as the Demon King pulled out of him.

Nobunaga pressed Ieyasu down onto the ground afterwards, watching the young lord pant breathlessly, sweating with a suffering look on his face as he twisted his lower body with discomfort. The broken look he had was beautiful.

“Heh, it was a good choice to have you,” Nobunaga said, trying to catch his own breath.

He raised his arm, having a black-red aura surround it, letting it transform into his demon arm with its sharp nails.

“You’re mine now,” he chuckled. Holding the boy down, he began to carve the kanji for ‘Oda’ along one side of his stomach.

Ieyasu screamed throughout the process, but couldn’t retaliate. His could only lay still as his consciousness slowly left him and everything faded into the darkness.

* * *

“Sanada-no-danna, Ishida-dono!”

Sasuke called as he jumped out of the shadows by the rocks. He had just returned from his espionage mission, back to his base at the cliff overlooking the Hamamatsu Castle near Mikatagahara. The Ishida and Sanada army flags lined the cliff’s ledges.

“Welcome back, Sasuke! What’s the news?” Yukimura asked with interest. Mitsunari, standing next to the young man, titled his head, waiting for an answer.

“Well, okay, I’ll get straight to the point. The good news is, the Tokugawa didn’t seem to have allied with the Oda. So we’re not going to be fighting two joined armies if we were to charge in. The bad news is…,” he hesitated for awhile, his face turning noticeably red.

“What is it, Sasuke?” Yukimura urged. Sasuke gulped, trying to continue with as straight a face as possible.

“The bad news is, the Demon King seemed to have decided to keep the lord of Mikawa as his… pet. And is telling him to do all sorts of things, with the hostage Tokugawa men acting as his leash. Now, it’s probably better if I don’t get into the unnecessary details. Just have to warn you to prepare yourselves for some… unsavory sights,” he explained a little nervously.

“Huh? What is that supposed to mean, Sasuke?” Yukimura asked, his innocence clearly getting in the way of him interpreting the information right.

“It just means that we attack anyway,” Mitsunari interrupted him, walking towards the ledge to take a better look at Hamamatsu Castle in the distance. “We shouldn’t be missing this good chance to take down two of our enemies altogether,” he continued boldly.

“And no one has the right to boss that tanuki around but me. Not even the Demon King. Especially not when we’re in the middle of some unsettled business,” Mitsunari growled angrily, gripping his sword.

He didn’t care even if it was the feared Oda Nobunaga. He had stepped in in the middle of his sacred war to avenge his late lord Hideyoshi and sidetracked the whole thing. Mitsunari swore he would make him pay a heavy price when he got to him.

As for Ieyasu, if Nobunaga had managed to break him before he got there, all the better. It would probably even be a good enough compensation for all this trouble. An excited smirk crept up the corner of his mouth and a crazed look formed in his eyes as he began thinking up the first commands he would give to his future pet.

Mitsunari raised his sword, pointing it towards the castle in the distance, the unmistakable killing intent of a predator in his sharp gaze.

“Listen well, men. The enemy is in the Hamamatsu Castle!”*

**Author's Note:**

> *[Random Note] Historically, Akechi Mitsuhide is known to say “The enemy is at Honnouji!” when he led his army to rebel and defeat Nobunaga during the Honnouji Incident.


End file.
